The Other Path or Side
by The Uncanny X-Fan
Summary: In episode 12 Allen failed to save an Akuma from self-destruction, while he watched the soul slowly get destroyed the Noah inside of him PARTIALLY awakened. Story's better than summary. Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.
1. Prologue

**While watching episode 12 of D. Gray Man I came up with this story, enjoy!)**

* * *

God P.O.V.

Allen stared helplessly at the Akuma's soul as it was destroyed. At that instant something changed inside of him...something dark.

"_Why did you STOP ME!_" He shouted darkly at Lenalee. She stared at him in shock about to say something when Road began clapping.

**BMG-Monster by Skillet**

"That was an amazing show hero, trying to save that 'poor' Akuma... but I have to ask, what type of hero leaves a lady alone, while she's in danger?" A look of rage and realization crossed Allen's face for a second, then he was gone, and the Akuma had a blood red blade through it's back. Allen then reappeared next to Lenalee, except he looked different. He skin had changed to look like it was grey(but it wasn't) both his eyes looked like his left eye(when activated), his arm had turned black, and his sword was blood red. He had a small cross on his forehead.

"You look so _cute_ when your angry!"Road said cheerfully."I would love to stay and chat but I have to go now,Bye!" She then opened a heart shaped door and was about to step through it when Allen appeared in front of her with his blade to her throat.

"Go ahead, stab me."She urged without realizing that this Allen _would_ and _will _stab her."Didn't think so." She began to walk around Allen when he swung his sword down on her, forcing her to jump out of the way and land in front of Lenalee. Lenalee was already standing up at the time with her innocence activated, ready for Road she threw a kick aimed at the back of her head, which Road stooped by using one of her sharp-tipped candles which hither leg sending Lenalee flying. She crashed into a wall and hit her head on a block of stone that had materialized in front of her. Allen didn't even glance over at Lenalee, he just raised his sword at Road again and prepared to attack.

"Road, my dear sister. It's about time you've _died_!"Allen said in a dark tone, saying that he really would kill her. He then vanished yet again, and started to attack. Road raised a hand preparing to send one of her candles at him when, blood began to leak out from a cut in her face. Another door opened except this time the Millennium Earl stepped out of it.

"Time to go Road."Earl said before looking at Allen and then asked,"Hello Neah, how have you been?" Before walking through the door with Road by his side, Road then turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

**BMG End**

* * *

"Hey there, you must be Allen Walker my name is Lavi."

"... What do you want?" Allen asked."On second thought I don't really care."

"Hey Allen what's wrong with you?"Komui asked him. Allen looked at him before shaking his head and saying that nothing at all was wrong, before taking the letter that Miranda sent to him and Lenalee. After reading it **(A/N to lazy to put down what it said sorry!)** he folded it back up and tried to stand up.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa right now you are to injured to try and stand up." Lavi said walking over to him quickly, trying to stop him.

"I'm perfectly fine... I just need a little time to my self." Allen said pushing Lavi out of his way.

* * *

Behind the hospital he was staying in.

"What was that power."

"_It was the power of darkness and light working together, my dear Allen._"

"What do you mean?"

"_As in the power of darkness that was sleeping inside of you has been partially awakened, thus making it easier for the innocence or light, to coexist with the darkness inside of you without the one of them devouring the other._"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"_Darkness and light...two separate but powerful things, one cannot exist without the other. But what would happen if both were put in the same entity at the same time? One would devour the other and take control of the host entity.  
_"

"Your the darkness inside aren't you."

"_About time you figured it out, we shall continue this conversation later. Your friends are here._"

"Hey Allen!"Lavi shouted.

"Hey Lavi, what is it?"

"Nothing much, but Komui wants us to go to the village, apparently Akuma have been appearing."

* * *

**Not my longest chapter but, still a good chapter. The hospital confused some of you so Neah had the line after Navi(dammit I mean Lavi), and then the rest were Allen. The next chapter will have some scenes with Lenalee in it, Akuma dieing, Neah talking, and more.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry that it took me a while to post this chapter, I was busy with other stuff, well here it i and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The screams of terrified humans and innocent villagers rang out in the night sky as bullets of death pierced the air. The two exorcists were back to back, far from the corner of the street where a level two Akuma was going on a killing frenzy, and surrounded by easier to destroy level one Akumas. And then it happened.

* * *

_**Inside Allen's Head**_

_Where am I?_

**_Hello Allen._**

_Who are you?_

**_It's surprising you haven't figured out who I am...but you can call me Mark._**

_Mark... where am I?_

**_Look around you I bet you can fig-_**

_Quit f**king around!_

**_Heh, My my, to answer your question you are in your mind, and my soul._**

_What is that supposed to mean?_

**_Light and darkness._**

_What?  
_

**_Yin and Yang._**

_What are you talking about!?_

**_Fire and water._**

_...Answer me dammit!_

**_Humans, and Noahs._**

_What?_

**_What would happen if a human had both light and darkness inside of them, while being the gateway to both sides of good and evil?_**

_What is that supposed to mean?_

**_Look inside yourself and you will find the answer._**

_Mark, what are you talking about?_

**_I am talking about you. You are the gateway to both sides of good and evil._**

_How?_

_**Do you remember the conversation you had with your dark side Allen?**  
_

_Yes, but what the hell does it have to do with this!?_

_**Your Innocence is the light, that man is the darkness, and you are that gateway. You could use your powers to bring peace to both sides for an amount of time...or**  
_

_Or?_

**_Or you could choose a side you would stick with and allow that to devour the other and take control. You should know that you will have to make the choice soon, or allow the other sides of you to make that choice for you._**

_What?_

* * *

"Allen."Lavi said while shaking his body, Allen had suddenly collapsed while they were fighting.

**_"What?"_ **Allen/Mark**(A/N this is how Allen is going to be addressed through most of the chapter, and/or story.)** muttered so quietly that Lavi(who was right above him**(A/N Not that way!)**) wasn't able to hear him at all. Allen/Mark got up slowly with a small grunt, before shooting one of the Akumas before it shot Lavi.

"Keep your defenses up Lavi... next time I won't save you."

* * *

_**Inside Allen's Head**_

_Mark!_

**_What?*snicker*_**

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

**_Nothing...why._**

_It's about what you said to Lavi dammit!_

**_Buuuuuuuuut it's truuuuuuuuuuuuue, he really should keep his defenses up, otherwise he would die._**

_Why did you say you wouldn't help him if it happened again then?  
_

**_Encouragement._**

* * *

"Allen look out!"Lavi shouted as the level two Akuma was charging at him, then it dissapeered.

"What the fu-?!"Allen/Mark said asked/sad/shouted.

"Language Allen."A girl's voice said from behind both of them.

"Oh uh...um, hey Lenalee, when did you get out of the hospital?"

* * *

_**Inside Allen's head**_

_**Smooth.**_

_Shut up._

* * *

"Yesterday."

"How long have we been fighting?"Lavi asked.

"Bout' a day." Lenalee answered.

"*whistles*Holy shit."Allen/Mark whispered.

* * *

_**IAH(Inside Allen's Head)**_

_Language.*snicker*_

**_F**k you._**

* * *

The used-to-be-level-two Akuma returned while they were talking. It's a level ten**(A/N I guess, I lost track after three.)**, which was a bitchy move on it's part.

"Ah crap!" Lavi shouted as he swung his hammer and accidentally hit a civilian.

"Nice job dick!" Allen/Mark shouted as the dead body of the civilian landed on his shoes."You ruined my f***ing shoes!"

* * *

**_IAH_**

_Dick._

**_What it's true._**

* * *

Lenalee and Lavi stared at him as, Allen/Mark picked up the body.

"Think before you swing dumbass!" Allen/Mark shouted at him.

* * *

_**IAH**_

_**Bitch.**_

_Screw you._

* * *

"Allen what's wrong?"Lenalee asked.

"Nothing."Allen answered**(A/N due to confusion when Mark/Neah talks, it will be in bold, and when Allen talks it will be** normal.**)** The high level Akuma took out a sword and swung a Allen when his back was turn. Allen activated his Innocence(the original version) and turned to block the swing with speed greater than sound. The sword collided with the hand sending sparks flying in all directions, as both used their strength to win the clash.

* * *

_**IAH**_

_**Brains beat brawn.**_

_Thanks for the idea._

**_Huh._**

* * *

Allen suddenly jumped back without warning causing the Akuma to lose it's balance, while it was stumbling forward, Allen switched to his gun and said,"May peace come to your soul." and fired.

* * *

**Not my longest chapter but still a good chapter, as I said Lenalee would be in it. Which pairing do you want:Allen?NeahxRoad or Allen/NeahxLenalee, and which side of Allen should come out, Neah, Red, or does he just stay as the Allen we have now?**


End file.
